


Go Out Singing

by willowoak_walker



Series: Songfic for Original Universes [1]
Category: Original Work, Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Songfic, Sortof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowoak_walker/pseuds/willowoak_walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharn's got a song stuck in her head, and no reason to think she'll survive. (unbeta'd. Any help is appreciated.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Out Singing

Sharn smacked the bulkhead. Wonder of wonders, that actually seemed to work. The backup nav computer came on with a horrible grating sound. She swore when she saw the display. They might have destroyed the enemy, but they'd lost the fight. The event horizon of the Sera Nueva Singularity was only ten parsecs away, and in her damaged state, there was no way the Watchman could escape its pull.  
She called Henderson anyway. The com didn't work, but their personal communication system worked fine. Forty years of being married had a tendency to do that to empaths. Nothing as concrete as words were exchanged, but Sharn knew the engines wouldn't come back on in time. She chuckled wryly, and started working on the communication equipment.  
If they were going to die, they might as be of some scientific use while they did it. Internal coms came back on with a crackle, and Sharn was briefly busy getting the scattered clumps of combat essential crew sorted out. Most she sent to Lashawn in the medbay. No reason for them to die all split up.  
Rather to her surprise, she realized there was a song humming in the back of her head. Without anything better to do with her voice while she worked on a just-in-case attempt to get primary navcomp up again, she started singing.  
 _“Going up the river, taking all my friends…”_ She only realized she'd left the intercom on when she heard the rest of the crew joining in.  
 _“Steamboat Shenanigans, take a trip with me …”_ She would have wished that they hadn't sent off the non-essential crew except that then they would be dying too. It was a nice way to go out, she decided, as the gravity got too strong for her to stand up anymore, surrounded by music.  
“Uncle Ralphie, get out a' that tuba!” she heard Lashawn gasp in the last moments before everything went out.  
He seemed to be in an unaccountably good mood.


End file.
